User blog:Gamerz1436/Situation between MyUsernamesThisFan and I
This blog post is rather long however I need it to be long so I can fully explain my side of this story, as well as the situation between MyUsernamesThisFan and I As some of you know yesterday, I received what may be the biggest verbal attack I have seen during my lifetime on this wiki. ' Situation '''The attacker “MyUsernamesThisFan”, said some truly horrible things about me during his attack such as “If you actually resigned before demotion Gamerz, you could have preserved your reputation”, “You will never change and you’re going to end up like my friends, “everyone knows your going to end up as a bust around here”, “You can’t fight me, your suspended”, “Yea, you won’t admit anything and you’re doing a horrible job on the wiki by not responding to me!”, truly the most horrible things said about me on the internet. Little did I know he set me up and I felt like an idiot for falling for his traps, allow me to explain and I’ll try to get the information out in the least amount of words possible. ' '''Back around May of 2019, a random Roblox user knew me on the wiki and wanted to help contribute to the Jailbreak Wiki. At the time, since I wanted to help every Jailbreak player that needed my help, I accepted his friend request. He told me something like “Hey, I’m trying to create a Fandom account but I don’t know any email addresses, you mind if I borrow yours”. I wanted to help the guy out so I gave him my email. Before I think I remember him asking me if I can test drive my account (the one I’m currently own) just to see how to edit pages on our wiki and if he can do it. I was stupid enought to give him my some of my personal information, which includes my email adress and my Fandom account to test drive, which was probably the most idiotic thing I have ever done on the internet. I would soon learn the hard way once I pieced the information that I knew. The guy I recently helped create a Fandom account with my email and other sensitive information attached to it said something like “thanks man”, and them suddenly unfriended me. A smart person would have known to change their Fandom account password immediately and not fall for this trap but at the time, I was so stupid into thinking I did a good deed for someone and now they can help the wiki grow. Later on until yesterday, I learned the hard way by witnessing MUTFan verbally assaulted me and say such horrible things towards me. ' '''A week ago at first, he was telling me that I could have preserved my reputation on the wiki by resigning, and at the time, in some ways I was right, and I took his words seriously. I kept those words in me, words that whispered things such as “You’re the only person on this wiki to get demoted an admin position”, the end is near Gamerz and you’re killing your reputation ever second you stay on this wiki”, “the wiki would do better without you”. I didn’t want to think about these horrible thoughts and I can’t believe I was foolish enough to actually listen to him, he set me up big time.This was the worst I have ever felt, until today when I realised the email address and Fandom account password. ' '''After MUTFan verbally attacked me, I felt relieved that he was getting permanently blocked and I wouldn’t have to put up with his crap anymore. But then, after hoping on to the wiki trying to edit a page about 10 minutes later, I ended up seeing my account IP banned, and at that moment, I think I know what happened and I was probably the absolute stupidest person that has ever existed on the internet. I saw that I was IP banned automatically because MUTFan’s account shared some information from my account, which includes my email address and I didn’t change my Fandom password because I was lazy and trusted him at the time, I think he had full access to all my personal information, including my Fandom account and I immediately changed my passwords on all the accounts linked to my email address, but the damage had already been done. I fell for the trap because I wanted to do what I thought was good for the Jailbreak community. Without much left, I used the evidence I had in order to attempt to resolve this situation and it wasn’t easy. I felt twice as bad, frustrated, and mad at myself and realised how much damage someone can do just by revealing my email address and passwords etc. ' '''I think MUTFan could have used my account to raid the wiki and he would probably get away with it and successfully frame me for something I didn’t do. ' Aftermath '''I’m glad to still be here but with the help of some close friends, I ended up resolving the situation and now I can explain to you guys what happened over the course of a day. Now I know never to give my personal information to anyone I don’t fully know because sticky situations like this. I should have known better at the time and even if I already let him test drive my account, I should have changed my passwords immediately. I would like to thank some of our wiki staff (Jdoggie14 , ItsYoBoyJorde , Oof ImStupid , and Executive ) as well as a few notables for helping me find a solution to this problem, without you guys, I would end up breaking my 198th day of editing on the wiki straight, a lot was on the line and I fully learned my lesson. Once I get unsuspended, I will do the best I can to completely change my mindset, as well as regain my former status as well, as well as not criticize Jailbreak and talk about all the issues about it currently because honestly, people would frown upon a staff member on this wiki who constantly criticises the game and talks trash about it. I wouldn't have been able to solve this problem without them and hopefully I won't have to put up for people like MyUsernamesThisFan. Conclusion I know times are tough in my little ecosystem, mistakenly muting someone innocent on the Jailbreak discord server and losing my perms over there, leaking some Jailbreak pre-update information to wiki members out of frustration eventually led to me eventually losing my admin perms. A large majority of the Jailbreak Wiki community realised, this isn’t the same Gamerz I knew back in the day. If anyone wants to say something nice in the comments section down below, feel free to do that. ''' '''I should have never gave anyone my personal information in order to prevent account hacking from happening in the first place. I feel super lucky MUTFan didn’t use my account to commit vandalism on the wiki, because he could have easily framed me into making people think I raided pages on the wiki and he would get away from it. I’m just glad nothing bad happened to my account and change is coming, and I’m looking forward to change, so that when I get unsuspended, I will show the Bureaucrats I deserve my admin title and noted contributor role back. I would love to give special thanks to everyone who made it this far and understood more about the sticky situation I just got out of. Have a good rest of your day and hopefully I never have to deal with trolls who think verbally attacking me online makes them happy ever in my lifetime now that I learned my lesson. Last thing, don't send your personal email addresses, fandom accounts, etc., to anyone you don't know, especially online. You don't want to end up like me. Category:Blog posts